


Walker of the Realm Unseen

by BananaMilkLightning



Series: For the Goddess is Dead [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, For the Goddess is Dead AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New World AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilkLightning/pseuds/BananaMilkLightning
Summary: At the end of time and the world, Caius and Yeul are granted their eternal rest. They sleep peacefully now in the Chaos while a new God of Death watches over the Unseen Realm.For the Goddess is dead and someone must take her place in the Unseen Realm.[One shot collection]





	1. Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning there will be allusions to death and suicide but never explicitly described. Suppose you would already know the drill concerning Chaos etc.

Noel had made it. He made it right to the shores between life and death. The same place where he had first met Etro’s guardian. The woman who very nearly became the new goddess. On the brink of complete exhaustion Etro had brought him here as if telling him to not give up yet. This time Noel came by choice, it wasn’t fate or an accident.

He always came by choice and he was always forced to leave.

One time he was prepared to chain himself to a pillar but he wasn’t sure whether it would help. After all there was no time limit to being reborn again but most people didn’t have memories from their previous lives to even think about the choice.

This time he found himself lying by the shore once again basked in the faint glow of the Unseen Realm’s light. He heard a shuffle and felt the sand beside himself shift. His lips curled up into a smile, the God of Death was here and this time Noel had a different plan to stay

‘You’re stupid.’ The God said.

‘How many more times are you going to do this? You have a life, lives to live. Stop wasting them.’

Noel stood up, stepping a way for a moment to shake the sand off his body.

‘The real question is how many times are you going to ask me that question?’ Noel countered, the God sink his head to knees.

He looked strangely small this time. Wearing garb reminiscent of those given to Etro’s chosen complete with an opaque shimmering gold cape littered with stars that didn’t appear to befit a God of Death but a man who dreamed of saving the world.

‘You can’t stay here. No matter how many times you ask, no matter what you do to try and stay. I will not let you.’ The God said hotly.

‘I’m not asking, I’m telling you.’ Noel turns around to face the light, reaching for the distant pull of Chaos. He hoped that if he absorbed enough it would stop him from being reborn. After all it can’t be good to run around with so much Chaos, considering what had happened to the last world. There was also the chance that he could be consumed and thus his soul lost in the sea of Chaos.

He walked back over to the God and kneeled down to bury his face in his hair, hands slipping around his shoulders.

‘I hate you.’ It sounded wet like the first time he’d said it.

Noel pressed a kiss to his head before walking away. He knew each time he came back it hurt him more and more. He just needed to make his residency permanent.

The trip to the dead Goddess’ throne was short. There was no need to rush in a place that had no time but he did, the sense of urgency came quick, igniting like fire, pushing him to run the distance. He didn’t realise he was gasping for breath until he found himself staring at the stone floor.

The Chaos felt thicker here, the concentration unchanging around the giant crystal that used to be Etro’s own throne. Noel moved swiftly up the broken stairs, only to pause as he heard whispers. He spins on his heel looking around wildly for the source. He thinks to call out the God’s name but he hears the whispers again, then a voice of a girl.

‘Are you sure about this? There is no going back.’ She said.

Noel sighed in relief. The voice was unmistakeably Yeul’s but he wasn’t sure if it was the Chaos speaking or her. Had both Yeul and Caius’ souls returned to the Chaos and finally found peace? Noel would have to ask later.

He makes the rest of the way up and sits down, making himself comfortable by placing his hands on the armrests. He closed his eyes.

He felt doubt beginning to creep into his voice as he spoke.  
‘My mind's made up. If this is the price I have to pay to stay with him, then I'm prepared to pay it.’

'For someone whose soul may be lost you don't sound very sure. You already know that he is changing, the person that you once knew may disappear completely in time.'

'He...He's acting as if this is his salvation but it's not. And this...this is the only way.' Noel frowned, it sounded like a question.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Yeul standing in front of him, fiddling with a blue bellflower. She appeared the same as ever from his memories, happier times in a dying world. He wondered if this Yeul was the one he knew or a different Yeul from a time they hadn't met.

She looked at him, smiling softly.

‘If this is your salvation.’

Noel's mouth felt dry as he closed his eyes once more, trying not focus on the distant cries of his name.


	2. To Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special days are still excuses

When Noel had awoken he was once again lying by the shore. A corner of Hope’s cape tickled his cheek when he turned his head. Soon enough he was following Hope to the pillars, grinning all the way and knelt down beside him as he etched another mark. He watched Hope carve the mark with care, his brows furrowed in concentration. Noel looked at him expectantly but hadn’t said a word since he arrived. Noel smacked his forehead realising Hope wouldn’t know.

‘I keep forgetting, no time and all.’ Noel said.

Hope scoffed.

‘And that’s why I like to ask.’ Hope said rising.

‘This time it was the 14th of February.’ Noel gestured to himself, looking far too pleased.

‘I’m guessing that’s supposed to mean something? Another holiday? Or did you decide to die on your birthday, again. That’s really great, Noel.’

‘Party pooper.’ Noel said, taking Hope’s hands.

‘It’s Valentine’s day.’

Hope only shook his head, but at least having the courtesy to look sheepish.

‘It’s a day when you spend time with your loved ones and even give chocolate to them. But what better present to give than yourself, right?’ He gave Hope’s hands a squeeze.

Hope had bristled immediately, trying to tear his hands from him. Noel let him.

‘Hope?’

‘You’re s- so stupid! Y-You’d think being dead would make me happy?’ Hope’s voice shook.

Noel swallowed, the reaction was as he expected. He’d lost count of how many times they had this argument. It didn’t matter what day, month, year, or even any special event he used as an excuse to see him. The conclusion was always the same, he could only hope that Hope wouldn’t punch him in the face.

Noel stepped forward latching onto Hope’s finger tips, speaking softly, ‘I know Chaos isn’t great company and when I remembered…I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I don’t want you to be alone.’

‘I-,’ Noel began again, his hands trembling.

Hope shook his head and tugged Noel even closer, the tips of their toes kissing. He pressed their foreheads together as they stood there surrounded by the remains of Nova Chrysalia and the dark ocean leading to new life.

‘I know.’ Hope said.

Neither of them wanted to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early for White day


	3. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does throwing away your humanity mean throwing away your heart?

'Do you have a wish?'

Noel had found Hope sitting on the broken steps of Etro's throne looking up at the swirling chaos.

'Used to have many. Just one right now.' Noel replied as he sat down next to him.

‘Shame it can’t come true.’ Hope said.

The Chaos meandered in fluffy looking clouds, seeing it like this almost made Noel forget how destructive it could be. First-hand experience from wallowing and searching for Chaos during the end of time was a fast way to get educated on its nature. It was like the ocean, calm yet ferocious when it wanted to be. It was made from people’s souls and Yeul’s wishes after all.

Noel leaned back propping up his hands on the stone. ‘Once I remember in that world I wish it every day. I know you want it too.’ He said.

Hope stands, his cape brushing against Noel as he walks up the stairs. ‘Why don’t you cherish the time we spend here?’ Hope asked.

‘It’s not enough.’

‘Don’t you thi-‘

‘You’re always pushing me into the ocean.’ Noel continues, ‘knocking me out then pushing me into the ocean, saying how you’ll ignore me so I have to push myself into the ocean.’

Hope snorts.

‘You’re only hurting yourself.’

‘Didn’t I tell you I’m not really human anymore?’ Hope quipped, sat comfortably on the throne.

Noel craned his head back to glare at him.

‘If only Lightning knew what you’re saying…’

Hope gave a small smile. ‘She does. And she got another chance to be human again.’

Noel swivelled around to see Hope playing with the crack in the arms of the throne. He did remember too. How Lightning felt she wasn’t human any more. The ‘Saviour’ wasn’t a title given to a human after all. Lightning, Hope, they did the same thing to save everyone.

Hope sighed. ‘Seems like Bhunivelze loved her a lot if she could have a second chance.’

Sometimes it scared Noel.

‘We all defeated God. You were there Hope.’ Noel said.

‘But is this my second chance at life? Throw away my humanity and become a god? Maybe I love you more than Bhunivelze loved Lightning.’

Noel swallowed. ‘Hope, do y-‘

Hope smiled widely, head cocked to the side.

‘That’s not a wish for myself.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire cat smile for a false god


	4. Overflowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't smell sweet.

‘You’re small.’ Noel said.

‘To me, your existence is small.’ Hope countered.

Noel hummed in response. Today it was this. A smaller version of Hope who looked exactly like the one who had begun his journey as a L’Cie. Or at least that is what Sazh had told him. In short he was adorable. Though under these circumstances Noel wasn’t sure he could call him that, or at the very least until Hope came back.

When Noel had awoken he didn't find Hope nearby and so he had to search all the places he would usually be. The garden had changed from when Noel had last seen it. The bellflowers, loosestrifes, daises and various other flowers now sat by the edge.

Dark pink rambling roses had overtaken the garden, creating a sea of pink that clashed with the flowers at the edge. Noel stood by the former residents, looking upon the boy sitting in the middle. Hope was surrounded by dozens of dark pink rose petals. Each torn and scrunched as he ripped petal after petal off, staining his hands and clothes pink.

Noel had already asked one of two questions floating around in his head. He could guess the answer to the second. He sat down in front of Hope, keeping some distance from his legs and the mass of mauled roses.

'Vanille's gonna be mad when she sees what you've done to the garden.' said Noel, his voice light.

Hope moved his head sharply, bright green eyes flashed at Noel. He looked wild.

'You think I care about the opinions of such vermin?' Hope spat.

Noel watched Hope tear more roses apart in silence. He could never get used to this; he thought picking up a half torn rose. He took a look around the area. Each time Hope picked a rose another took its place.

'Did Light-.' Before he could even finish Hope had thrown a handful of petals at him.

'You may not speak her name, Noel Kreiss.' Hope scolded.

Noel tore a petal in half, sighing.

Hope continued ripping the roses with increased fervour. The small pieces flew into the air, appearing to be closer to red than pink.

Noel was sure Hope would regret it later. The small patch of grass not far from Etro’s throne had become sanctuary. A place of comfort for when Hope needed it most and reminder of home. It wasn’t much but Hope had affectionately called it his garden when he first presented it to Noel. Hope had later told him a man wearing one too many leather belts around his waist had helped him choose what to plant. The flowers sometimes changed but the roses, bellflowers and a small collection from Pulse remained.

'Hope.' Noel called.

He continued on.

'Hope.'

He struggled to tear apart a stem.

'Hope!'

He halted sucking in a breath. Abandoning the rose stem, Hope buried his hands into the tattered petals.

Hope's voice shook as he spoke. 'Do you think...I could become like her?' He surged forward grabbing fistfuls of petals, pressing them harsh against his hair.

Noel moved soundless, kneeling before Hope. He felt the damp petals seep into trousers as they were crushed under his weight.

'She wouldn't you to.' Noel tried to keep his voice strong.

Hope stilled and let his hands drop down to his lap.

'I need to-... She bet-...' Hope stuttered, eyes flashing luminous green.

Hope shook his head. He stood up, wincing at the sight of Noel's pained expression. Hope moved closer, sliding his hands through Noel's hair to cradle his head. He pressed a kiss into his hair, burying his face as his own shoulders began to shake.

'It's okay,' were all the words Noel needed to say before Hope started crying. He sunk to the ground as Noel enveloped him into a hug. The arms around him reminded him of his friends, his family, everything that was so far away, out of reach.

Noel wrapped his arms tight around Hope, his own tears falling as Hope began to wail like a child. Blinking he saw flowers from Cocoon and Pulse burst forth, blooming endlessly.


	5. Lingering Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of 169 years - I

Something was off. Noel had perched himself on the edge of the stone platform, dipping his foot into the water. Hope hadn’t come to see him and he had no way to tell how long he spent waiting for him. He stuck his foot deeper and sighed. When he had last left, Hope had disappeared for a while before he came back to unceremoniously shove him into the water. His voice had sounded strange as he was sent off.  If Hope did that again Noel was going to drag him down with him.

Noel perked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps on stone. He turned to see Hope walking towards him at a brisk pace, starlit cape trailing behind him.

‘Wasn’t sure if you were angry or not.’ Noel said.

‘You, Noel Kreiss are wasting the effort and sacrifice Serah, Yeul and the endless others, have made. This world was born anew so you could have the luxury of choice. Your frequent disregard is beginning to tire my patience.’

If Hope never acted oddly, Noel was sure this would come as a surprise. This however was new. He had been on the sharp spoken side of Hope before. In particular every time he and Serah decided to take a risk or on the off chance he did something reckless. Depending on the year, they had to be careful not to do anything deemed risky, or reckless near Academia scientists and general employees, as Hope had sent out a request to keep an eye out for them. Hope had understood whys but still scolded the both of them.

‘What happened to ‘I could do this all day?’ Noel bit back.

‘He is far too soft on you. I could very well force your existence to cease. You will have no more reincarnations, no more- ‘

‘Then, who knows what will happen to this place.’

Noel knew he was acting smug but he knew if anything Hope truly didn’t want him to disappear forever. Even if he was far too stubborn to admit that.

Hope placed a hand on top of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

Unnaturally Bright green eyes narrow, ‘You are a nuisance.’

‘You know, for some reason I really don’t believe you.’

He felt Hope freeze and for a brief moment he wondered if he was a duplicate.

Noel sat still, resisting the urge to move.

‘I can do it. I should do it.’ Hope said frowning, looking off, somewhere past him.

Noel couldn’t help the grin pulling at his lips.

‘Then why don’t you?’

‘Why...’

Luminous green eyes bore into his. If Noel had to be honest it was creepy how much he wasn’t blinking.

‘You have a mere percentage of the strength, of the sheer audacity she once had.’ Hope continued.

‘You are not stronger than me, you cannot hold any power over me. This realm is mine to control. Then why…’ Hope trailed off.

Noel didn’t want to pity him. Not after all what he had done. There were no real Gods here, not in this place. He reached out and pulled on the hand by his side, it happened easily with no resistance. Noel tugged the hand off his head intertwining it in his own.

‘Don’t think about logical reasons, you’re not going to find any answers there. Though I’m sure you already knew that. Think about what you feel.’ Noel said, fist tapping his chest twice.

Patience was something his grandmother and Caius always tried to teach him. Be patient or you will that hole you’re trying to sew up will not last. Be patient otherwise you may lose your prey. Have patience or you can be insensitive to someone else’s feelings. He could vouch for having done that too many times. Even to someone who everyone thought was a bit too similar to him.

He should take a leaf from Serah’s book.

‘What is it you want to do? The idea of ruling together is… not entirely absurd.’

The idea of Bhunivelze warming up to him was.

‘This realm is timeless but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a yesterday or a tomorrow. Something that happened a while ago, you’d still call it a memory, wouldn’t you?’ Noel nudged him on.

‘So, all the time we spent surely meant something?’

Noel laughed. ‘Yeah, it did. It does.’

‘I remember everything. I cannot forget. I know you are unsuitable to stay here.’

Every visit always came down to this.

‘Do you really think about that all the time?’ Noel said exasperated, pulling his hands away.

Hope cocked his head to the side, eyes unblinking.

‘If it is your desire, your wish to stay here, you could.’ He smiled, lips stretching wide.

Undeterred by Noel’s mild aversion he carried on.

‘The Chaos sings to you. It calls you to the end, the Last Hunter. You could become strong. Be free to roam wherever you wish. Wield power far greater than those you once knew. Perhaps close enough to become a God.’

Noel stood up, backing close to edge of the platform. He questioned if this was how Lightning felt and made a mental note to ask her. Wasn’t Bhunivelze the one who wanted to purge the world of Chaos?

‘You don’t want that, not really. I just want to be by your side.’ Noel gestures, ‘wherever that is.’

‘But I do. Noel Kreiss, I remember everything, what I see, do, hear, thoughts and feelings included. I too desire it. You are a worthy candidate.’

Even it was true it didn’t feel entirely right. Hope’s feelings were being mixed in with Bhunivelze’s. It didn’t make them any less genuine but it was unsettling to see them act as they did. Noel knew how conflicted Hope was about him wishing to stay.

Noel wasn’t sure if he felt the air surrounding him becoming warmer or if it was his own body. There was no rush of adrenaline just a shift, a change in atmosphere. He should feel unnerved, the idea of Bhunivelze having such desires should be absurd. It wasn’t. Noel had seen it before, he recalled the conversations he had with Lightning and Vanille. Though he wasn’t sure if it was because the god has spent such a long time in Hope’s body.

Hope’s hand stretched out towards him, a precise movement, fingers slightly curled inwards.

‘Stay.’ He said.

Noel swallowed. A command, an order, or a request?

His own hand twitched by his side. It would be easy, this is what he had always wished.

‘You can live in a dream, Noel. You’re happy here and could be forever.’

Noel gasped, heart thundering in his chest.

‘This isn’t the same. Don’t talk like Serah.’

‘Wishes are dreams, aren’t they? In a way Caius was almost impressive, trapping Serah in a world made of wishes.’ Hope’s eyes glistened.

He felt sick.

Noel thought he could see the rocky land past Hope begin to shift. The world turning greyer, the figure in front of him more blinding.

Hope was strangely patient. His voice lacked any bite and Noel was beginning to wonder if it was Hope speaking to him. He would have to ask, somehow remember what happened. He had heard the story, their story told hundreds of times but he was no god. The small details, they were important. Or he could think about it later, in place with no time.

For once from another lifetime, Noel thought he needed more time.

There was no one he could ask if he was making the right choice. No gates to give second chances and undo what has been done. No looking for a different angle.

He did know he couldn’t do it alone.

Noel slid his hand into Hope’s, accepting the warm grip. He watched his wide smile dissipate as he stepped off the platform, leaning backwards.

Pulling him along, he whispered in his ear.

‘Maybe next time.’

Submerged in the sea, he cupped his hand around Hope’s cheek for a moment. Another time Noel would recall the story to Hope, tell how he looked so shocked, how he wondered if that was how Bhunivelze looked when he succumbed to defeat.

Sinking, he recalled his own words he said to Serah.

‘All dreams have to end sometime.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already made an oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to point out any typos etc. it hasn't been betad.


End file.
